The time of her life
by fairytaleofdust
Summary: Beckett finally takes 10 days off, and Castle takes her to Kellerman's to meet his old cousin, Johnny. I was watching DD and couldn't help myself with the coincidence.xD


**_Ok, yeah, yeah, I know Castle's real name is Rodgers, but I was watching Dirty Dancing and I couldn't help my emotions and my imagination, ok? So just bear with me and ignore this little detail to enjoy and amazing crossover (at least I think it is, the idea, perhaps xD)_**

**_Disclaimer: IDK if this is really necessary, because in my mind a fanfiction already means is fiction by fans so it naturally means I'm not taking someone else's character as my on, but neither Castle nor Dirty Dancing belongs to me. otherwise, I wouldn't be here writing fanfics to survive my real life, would I? (minor RL rant here, sorry guys :))_**

* * *

"Oh, Castle, really? A family resort? That's your great idea for a well-deserved holiday?"

Beckett had finally taken 10 days off after Gates nearly gave her an ultimatum – either take these days off, or take all days off, and somehow accepted Rick's proposition of going to "an amazing place where she's going to have the time of her life". Now, looking at the people arriving at Kellerman's, and the workers, and everything in that place, she just imagined the awful days of cricket, and bad jokes, and magic shows, and ball dancing and socializing with cute suburban families. She longed for her murder board.

"Don't say it like this. This is an amazing place. Besides, you'll get to know my cousin Johnny!"

"What? He's the amazing entertainer here?" she said, scornfully.

"Actually, yes. He gives dancing lessons here."

Beckett narrowed her eyes. "You'll not going to make me learn foxtrot, Castle!"

"Rick! How good to see you!" Said Neil Kellerman, a sweet welcoming smile on his face.

"Hey Neil! How is it going?"

"oh, just amazing, my young boy. Coming to spend a few days, I expect?"

"Oh yeah! Ten amazing days. Neil, this is Detective Kate Beckett. She and I work together at the NYPD"

"Oh, NYPD? I though you were a mystery writer, Rick?"

"And he still is. He just forgets this sometimes" said Kate, shaking the man's hands. She was intimidated by the fatherly looks of his, so adorable and also so creepy. Since her mother died, she and her father kept an amazing family relationship, but absolutely nothing to do with this kind of family she was sure was mandatory at Kellerman's.

"Oh, good to meet you, my dear!" she shook her hands, and then turned back to Castle. "What about Martha? I'm still waiting for that monologue she promised I could include on the summer program."

"Oh, I'm sure she's preparing it" said Castle, a smile so big that Beckett knew he was faking it. She chuckled and hid her smile with her hands.

"Ok, so you two lovebirds make yourselves comfortable, I've gotta go back to work." He gave another one of those creepy big smiles and went away, leaving Castle and Beckett frozen after realizing he had called them lovebirds. They shared scared looks and then just looked away, changing the subject.

"So, I think we should go check in." said Beckett.

"yeah, yeah, let's. I wonder if Johnny is already here. Anyway, you'll see him at the welcome ball"  
"Oh, God! There is a Welcome Ball?" she rolled her eyes again, getting her bags and going towards the reception.

The ball was so tacky it was nauseating. Beckett was trying hard not to fall to the ground laughing at such a stereotyped environment. She could see Neil Kellerman was tapdancing on the stage, accompanied by a maestro while an old song was playing. Some other couples were also dancing, kids were running, and she was trying to concentrate on her plate.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Sure. If you life in the 60's!"

"Oh, c'mon, Beckett. I like it that in such times Neil is still able to sustain a place where family values are respected."

"You don't really mean it, do you?"

Castle just narrowed his eyes. At the same moment, Neil Kellerman announced on the microphone.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you all have been waiting for. Dancing to fine salsa, Johnny Castle and Penny Johnson!"

Everyone clapped and there was a few whistles and wo-ho's. Suddenly a beautiful blond woman wearing a long pink dress and a tall handsome man appeared right in front of them, ignoring the stage to dance right there on the same dance floor where some old couples were dancing a few minutes ago. But their dance couldn't compare to what was happening now. Beckett ignored the cheesy and just stared at them, amazed. It was so exciting and beautiful how the woman's dress flew while she was twirling and moving, synchronized with the man's dancing with such integration. Then, she payed attention to the man. He was fascinating! His dancing was mesmerizing, but his eyes were even more. He had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled with every movement, matching his beautiful smile, a little fake when directed to the potential students he had to conquer, and sincere when looking to his partner. They were in perfect synchronicity, and Beckett was amazed.

But that was not the only thing that called Beckett's attention on Johnny Castle. His arms were strong and tanned, his black shirt a little tight on the muscles of his chest. His grab on his partner's hips was so firm and strong that Beckett couldn't help but wonder, and she blushed a little bit. She moved her attention to Rick, who was just paying attention to the dance, and breathed out, relieved. She didn't want him to know that she apparently had developed a crush on his dancing cousin.


End file.
